summer vacation unexpected
by Hoshi Kazue NaruHina12
Summary: Di musim panas saat ini, Hinata memilih untuk berlibur ke perkemahan musim panas. Bukan nya, liburan menyenangkan yang ia dapat malah harus bertemu dengan lelaki bernama Naruto yang terbilang hyperaktif di sekolah nya dan tak berapa lama mereka terjatuh kedimensi aneh yang membawa mereka ke suatu desa bernama 'Konohagakure'. Fanfic kedua saya mohon reviews nya...tak memaksa :) 1!


Halo semuanya, ini adalah fanfic kedua saya. Ide membuat fanfic ini saya dapatkan saat saya tau yang nama nya 'Summer Holiday' baca saja ya... juga mohon reviews nya

* * *

**Summer Vacation Unexpected (Liburan Musim Panas Yang Tak Terduga)  
**

Cerita Dari :Hoshi Kazue NHL12

Bahasa : Indonesia

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Tokoh Utama: Hinata

Pair : NaruHina

.

.

.

_Warning: Aneh, Jelek, Typo (s), Abal, gaje, kurang Enjoy, dan buat hari makin gerah_

.

.

.

** Summary :**

_Di musim panas saat ini, Hinata memilih untuk berlibur ke perkemahan musim panas. Bukan nya, liburan menyenangkan yang ia dapat malah harus terjatuh kedimensi aneh yang membawa nya ke suatu desa bernama 'Konohagakure' _

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~Happy Reading~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_ MOHON REVIWS SETELAH MEMBACA CERITA SAYA INI _

**-HOSHI KAZUE NHL 12-**

**SAYA TIDAK MEMAKSA PARA SENPAI, READER, DAN PEMBACA UNTUK ME REVIEWS NYA. SALAM KENAL DARI AUTHOR NEWBIE FANFICTIO NARUHINA**

* * *

[**Chapter 1: Perkemahan Musim Panas**]

* * *

Laksana sinar mentari di pagi hari untuk menyinari bumi pun tiba.

Kicauan burung-burung di pagi hari menambah suasana hangat dan nyaman.

Tampak seorang gadis duduk dengan manis nya diteras rumah.

Gadis ini memiliki ciri-ciri mata lavender , berkulit putih , dan berambut indigo.

Ia saat ini sedang memakai baju ungu panjang, berbando bunga berwarna ungu, dan di samping nya ada beberapa tas berwarna ungu.

Dia memang sangat suka warna ungu, maka dari itulah semua barang nya berwarna ungu.

Bau farfum bunga lavender menyeruak dari tubuh nya.

Tubuh nya harum bagai putri. "Hinata-sama, kau sudah siap?" Tanya seorang lelaki berambut cokelat panjang dan bermata lavender sama seperti Hinata.

Lelaki itu tampak menggunakan baju atasan putih hitam dan celana panjang biasa berwarna cokelat pekat.

"Tentu saja Neji nii-san!" Jawab Hinata dengan nada gembira.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat." Ajak Neji sambil berjalan ke arah bus 'KONOHA' yang sudah datang tepat di depan rumah mereka.

Hinata segera mengambil tas-tas nya di bantu oleh Neji.

Mereka pun duduk disalah satu tempat duduk yang ada di dalam bus. "Ohayo,Hinata-Chan!" Tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis bercepol dua, bermata cokelat, dan berkulit putih menyapa Hinata.

"Ah, Tenten-Chan ya? Yoku Ohayo," Balas Hinata.

"Iya, kamu juga ingin berlibur ke perkemahan musim panas saat ini ya?" Tanya Tenten.

"Iya," Balas Hinata bersemangat.

"Kau hyperaktif sekali!" Celutuk Tenten.

"Hehe... maaf kebiasaanku sehari-hari. Kau juga tahu itu kan?" Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"iya. Eh, lelaki yang disampingmu itu siapa? Pacarmu?" Tanya Tenten asal.

"Eh?! Bukan! Itu Neji kakak ku, Tenten-Chan," Jelas Hinata agak kaget.

"Benarkah? Hehe... maaf," Kata Tenten tersenyum namun dengan ekspresi seperti orang merasa bersalah.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Mau ku kenalkan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Eh?" Kata Tenten kaget dan tiba-tiba merona merah.

"Kau lucu Tenten. baiklah, akan ku kenalkan kau pada kakak ku," Kata Hinata sambil merangkul pelan Tenten.

"Neji nii-san," Panggil Hinata.

"Hm?" Balas Neji sambil menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Neji nii-san ini temanku, namanya Tenten. Tenten dia Neji kakak ku!" Kata Hinata.

"Sa-salam kenal," Kata Tenten canggung lalu berjabat tangan dengan Neji.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Neji dan setelah itu mereka melepaskan jabat tangan mereka.

'Semua nya! Kita sudah sampai ditempat perkemahan musim panas!' Kata sopir bus. Hinata dan Tenten terlonjak kaget. "Neji nii-san aku duluan!" Seru Hinata pada Neji. Hinata dengan lihai nya mengambil dengan cepat tas-tas ungu nya, begitu pula dengan Tenten. "Hn." Balas Neji. Meski satu angkutan namun tujuan mereka berdua lain. Neji ingin kerumah nenek nya sedangkan Hinata ingin ke perkemahan musim panas saat ini. Tenten dan Hinata dengan cepat membayar sopir bus lalu cepat-cepat keluar dari bus itu. Mereka melakuka semua itu karena tidak ingin terlambat.

"Eh? Kalian sudah datang rupanya?" Kata Yamato, pemimpin acara perkemahan musim panas. "Eh, iya pak!" Balas Tenten dan Hinata secara bersamaan. "Hmm...kalian nampak sangat kompak dalam hal kerja sama tim. Kalian mau kalau aku kelompokkan di bagian tim dua?" Tawar Yamato. "Maaf, tim dua itu yang mana?" Tanya Tenten. "Tim dua itu ada disebelah sana. Di tim dua kalian akan sekelompok dengan Sakura dan Ino," Jelas Yamato lalu menunjuk ke arah kemah tim 2. "Terimakasih atas penjelasan anda pak!" Balas Tenten lalu menunduk.

Dengan tidak sabaran Tenten menarik tangan Hinata supaya mengikuti arah jalan diri nya.

"Ohayo Sakura, Ino!" Sapa Tenten kepada dua orang yang dimaksud Yamato.

"Yoku Ohayo, Eh? Kalian berdua siapa?" Tanya Ino bingung.

"Kami berdua adalah orang yang disuruh pak Yamato untuk bergabung di tim kalian, tim dua!" Jelas Tenten.

"Oh. Kalau begitu biar ku panggilkan si jidat lebar dulu ya," Balas Ino.

"Maaf. Kalau boleh tanya, siapa yang kau maksud jidat lebar itu Ino-Chan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Oh, dia adalah Sakura, ketua tim dua," Jelas Ino.

"Oh." Hinata hanya ber 'oh' ria saja.

"Hei jidat ada anggota baru nih!" Panggil Ino dengan suara keras.

"Tunggu Ino pig! Jangan panggil aku dengan nama aneh itu dan Bisakah kau sabar sedikit?!" Balas Sakura sedikit membentak Ino.

"Bisakah kau juga tidak mengejek ku dengan sebutan 'babi' di akhir penyebutan namaku?!" Balas Ino tak setuju.

"Kau juga seperti itu kepadaku! Selalu saja!" Akhir nya perang mulut Sakura dan Ino mulai terjadi.

Tenten dan Hinata hanya sweetdrop melihat nya.

"Sudah, sudah! Tidak baik kalau berkelahi terus," Relai Tenten.

"Hehe, maaf," Kata Ino dan Sakura tersipu malu karena ketahuan berkelahi.

"Eh? Kalian ingin ikut tim kami? Boleh!" Kata Sakura setelah di jelaskan Ino tentang maksud kedatangan Hinata dan Tenten.

Mereka pun mulai masuk kedalam kemah itu adalah hari menyenangkan bagi mereka.

Karena mereka bisa bercanda bersama di klub perkemahan musim panas,berlomba mencari bunga terbanyak, bercerita tentang kehidupan mereka, dan masih banyak lagi.

Malam nya mereka berkumpul di api unggun untuk menghangatkan diri.

Tim 4 yang dipimpin oleh 'Gai' tiba-tiba mengalami kejadian lucu yang tak terduga karena salah satu anggota nya yang bernama 'Rock Lee' wajah nya gosong karena Lee terlalu dekat dengan api unggun ketika ia ingin membakar ubi yang ia bawa.

'Ck , Ck , Ck , bukan ubi yang masak. Malah, wajah yang gosong!' Itulah celutukan dari tim-tim lain untuk 'Rock Lee'.

Orang yang dimaksud hanya tersenyum malu.

selesai acara api unggun semua tim kembali ke tenda atau kemah masing-masing, termasuk tim 2.

.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

Bersambung

* * *

MOHON REVIEWS SETELAH MEMBACA CERITA SAYA INI

**HOSHI**:(how naruto-san?) Bagaimana Naruto-san? :)

NARUTO: Hime-Chan juga ada kan Hoshi-san? (Sambil menatap tajam Hoshi)

**HOSHI:** Eh?! 'Hime-Chan' itu siapa? (Sambil menatap aneh ke arah Naruto) :/

NARUTO: Hinata-Chan lah! :(

**HOSHI**: Oh... Tentu saja! :)

NARUTO: Horee... emm... tapi... (Horeee...mmm...but...)

**HOSHI**: Tapi apa?

NARUTO: Aku takut kalau cerita nya nanti diubah jadi NaruSaku! (Bentak Naruto tidak jelas)

**HOSHI:** Ti-tidak kok! Jelas-jelas kamu lihat terpampang jelas disana 'Pair: NARUHINA' sampai akhir cerita! (Balas Hoshi sweetdrop berat, takut Naruto mengamuk) :(

NARUTO: (Oh? really? I am sorry Hoshi-San! Hehe...)Oh? Benarkah? Maaf Hoshi-san! Hehe... sedikit aneh cerita nya, ya... tapi lanjutkan lah!

**HOSHI**: SIAP BOSS! (sambil menunjukkan 'Acung Jempolan Rock Lee') :D

_** INFO DARI NARUHINA**_

Kalau mau melihat cerita fanfiction sepuas nya, cepetan dapatkan paket murah internetan sepuas nya dari '**TELKOMSEL**'. Caranya ketik ***100#** lalu klik tombol menelpon/Hijau lalu tunggu beberapa saat... klik jawab, ketik **1**, tunggu untuk beberapa saat ketik** 1** lagi, tunggu beberapa saat dan ketik **1 **lagi lalu tekan '**oke**' tunggu layanan '**TELKOMSEL**' masih **memperoses **permintaan anda setelah **SMS 1** masuk itu belum apa-apa. Namun jika **SMS 2** masuk berarti **INTERNETAN SEPUAS NYA** untuk anda sudah **aktif**, namun ingat waktu yang diberikan layanan '**TELKOMSEL**' untuk anda. Namun, bila memakai internet nya berlebihan maka dikenakan **tarif pulsa** sebanyak apa yang dilebihkan. Oh ya, satu lagi tak ada _**Hinata **_maka _**Naruto**_ tak seru! Sebalik nya tak ada **Sakura** maka **Sasuke** tak seru!

_** _ END INFO_**_

_|LIKE PAGE| : Hoshi Kazue NHL12_

halo minna-san dan senpai-senpai bagaimana dengan cerita Hoshi-Chan kali ini? gak seru? 'Pasti' Pendek? 'Pasti' Gaje? 'Pasti' sifat Hinata nya hyperaktif dan beda seperti biasanya? 'Sudah sangat jelas!'


End file.
